


Team Building Activities

by kusuri



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Grinding, Inspired by Fanfiction, Lapdance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusuri/pseuds/kusuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift for a friend of mine <3 This is based off a scene in the fanfiction Team Building Activities by valtyr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Building Activities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valtyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valtyr/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Team Building Activities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/325839) by [valtyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valtyr/pseuds/valtyr). 




End file.
